


we are golden

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Bichinhos no gregosverso, Demigods, Doideiras cada vez mais lindas, Families of Choice, Fotocafé, Inkmuseu, Multi, Radiosunflower, Tags cada vez mais doideira
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: • who gives a damn about the family you come from? •• we are not what you think we are, we are golden, we are golden •





	we are golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Um AU dedicado ao meu Arthur, luz da minha vida, que me faz sempre continuar sonhando com histórias de amor. Te amo, Arthie 💙💛
> 
> [Título: música de mesmo nome de Mika]

" _HIIIIIIIIIII, darlings_!!!" a voz animada de Otávio invadiu o salão antes que os semideuses ali presentes conseguissem ver a figura carismática e animada do filho de Afrodite e de Benjamin Perez, o brilhante filho de Apolo, que corria pelo céu todos os dias com o carro dourado do Sol.

"Chegou a poc que faltava!" exclamou Arthur, filho de Mnemósine, prendendo um cacho rebelde que lhe caía sobre a testa atrás da orelha e sorrindo para os recém-chegados de seu lugar à mesa, com um Valentim já adormecido no colo.

"Hoje fui passear pelo céu com o meu príncipe" disse Otávio, casualmente se jogando na cadeira mais próxima, da forma mais elegante que podia. "Atrasamos, mas não podíamos estacionar o Sol em qualquer lugar". Benjamin riu de alguma piada particular e se sentou ao lado do namorado.

"Está tudo bem, Otávio, chegaram bem a tempo" disse Will, sorrindo, enquanto entrava no salão carregando uma travessa com alguns bolinhos, com o noivo logo atrás trazendo as bebidas. William, sendo filho de Héstia, fazia questão daquelas pequenas reuniões com o velho grupo, e a casa onde vivia com o filho único de Terpsícore, Andrej, era quase sempre o lugar escolhido para isso.

"Você só perdeu Arthur de chatice de novo" informou Amanda, filha de Hélios, do canto onde estava abraçada com o namorado filho de Selene, Lucas, que acariciava seus cabelos dourados e desfazia as tranças com os dedos, concentrado. 

"Eu sou incrível, bruxa" rebateu o filho da Memória, indignando-se e quase acordando a criança de Íris em seu colo. O pequeno suspiro de Valentim chamou a atenção de Arthur, que se levantou e decidiu deixá-lo dormir em um cômodo mais sossegado. Augusto, filho de Apolo, levantou-se do chão onde brincava com a gata de seus anfitriões e seguiu o marido, silenciosamente. Muitos ali achavam, no início, que o amor dos dois e a necessidade de estar sempre perto podia ser trabalho da própria Afrodite; Otávio colocou um fim àquelas especulações, pois sua divina mãe "tinha mais o que fazer do que botar o dedo na vida de semideuses".

William sorriu para si mesmo, e chamou o noivo discretamente. "Amor, vá lá ver se eles precisam de algo, e pegue alguma coberta para o Valentim no armário, aquele quarto pega muitas correntes de ar" pediu, recebendo do noivo um beijo breve nos lábios.

"Precisa de ajuda, Will?" ofereceu Cícero, irmão mais novo de Augusto, filhos do mesmo pai divino e da mesma mãe mortal. A namorada Laura, filha de Deméter, sorriu e levantou os olhos do pequeno vaso que continha uma planta murcha, que estudava há alguns minutos tentando descobrir de que precisava para ficar bonita e vistosa como devia ser. Ambos eram prestativos e sempre queriam ajudar, mas era raro que Will aceitasse qualquer um que não fosse Andrej para pôr a mesa - eles eram os anfitriões, e portanto deveriam servir os convidados da melhor forma possível.

"Não precisa…" respondeu o filho de Hestia, desviando o olhar no corredor por onde o noivo seguiu e sorrindo, depositando a última travessa de comida sobre a mesa oval no centro da sala de jantar. "Vamos só esperar eles voltarem e já podemos fazer as oferendas e jantar" afirmou, voltando os olhos brevemente para a pequena lareira, onde mantinha viva sua própria chama, dada de presente por sua mãe quando atingiu a maioridade.

"E Vadão, Martin, Amelia…?" perguntou Benjamin.

"Na Argentina. Está tendo algum festival de vinhos e música, Paulino e Miguel estão por lá desde a semana passada. Thalia foi com eles, conhecer o país onde a namorada nasceu" informou Will.

"Pena. Eles são sempre tão animados" observou o filho de Apolo.

"E nós não somos, senhor milionário da fórmula 1?" perguntou Arthur, voltando para a sala puxando um Augusto risonho pela mão.

"Animados é um jeito de dizer isso…" murmurou Andrej, fazendo Arthur se virar para ele e mostrar-lhe a língua.

Will suspirou e balançou a cabeça, rindo enquanto todos assumiam seus lugares à mesa. Ali, em sua casa, aquela pequena família de amigos, que significava tudo. Semideuses que foram amigos de infância, que cresceram juntos, que viveram à sombra de seus pais divinos, que se encontraram e se apaixonaram e juraram amor eterno, que formaram amizades que transcenderiam quaisquer laços de parentesco. A família que tinham criado sozinhos, e que era mais bonita e valiosa que qualquer Olimpo.

"Espero que estejam com fome", proferiu o filho de Héstia, ocupando seu lugar ao lado de Andrej e desejando guardar aquele momento para sempre em seu coração.


End file.
